moving_shadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Demon
Demons are the denizens of Shadowfell, and are far more ancient than man. They are entirely soulless. Types of demons Skinwalkers Skinwalkers primarily attack and kill their victims and then wear their skin as a disguise. Masters of disguise, most will not notice a Skinwalker has taken over their companion. They are known to stalk their prey for extended periods of time to learn to mimic them perfectly. Incubi/Succubi Incubi and Succubi are infamous for luring people to have sexual intercourse with them. Repeated sexual activity with these demons may cause deterioration of health, mental state, or even death. Offspring of an Incubus or Succubus with a human is known as a Cambion. Gidim Gidim are infamous for demonic possession, during which they inhabit a human vessel. Possession often ends in erased memories or personalities, convulsions, and fainting. They are driven out by exorcism. Banshees Banshees are not known to attack, though they have, on occasion, inadvertently scared people to death. Banshees are attracted to those who are about to die, keening over the loss of life and hoping to retrieve the newly-deceased soul. Wraiths Wraiths feed on human emotions, primarily those of happiness, and replace them with negative emotions. As a target's mood decreases, Wraiths become more likely to extract its soul. Liches Liches capture souls, which power their magical abilities. Faeries Faeries are not known to attack, but are mischievous and considered pests by Seekers. They stalk humans, usually stealing diaries and playing tricks. They are easily set apart from the other demons by their tiny, gossamer wings. Molek Molek are extremely violent demons that are known to carry specialized weapons that entrap souls. Beholders Beholders are aggressive, hateful, and greedy demons with prominent eyes. Known demons * Abaddon * Duchess Agares * Duke Aim * Alastor * Duke Allocer * Amaymon * Duke Amdusias * Marquis Amon * Marquis Andras * Earl Andromalius * Duchess Astaroth * Presient Amy * Avernas * Azazel * Baphomet * Duchess Bathin * Behemoth * Belphegor * Duke Berith * President/Count Botis * President Buer * Duchess Buné * President Camio * Corson * Duchess Crocell * Duke Dantalion * Marquis Decarabia * Deimos * Demogorgon * Duke Eligos * Eurynomos * Duke Flauros * Duke Focalor * President Foras * Marquis Forneus * Knight Furcas * Countess Furfur * Prince/President Gaap * Marquise Gamigin * Count/President Glasya-Labolas * Duke Gusion * President Haagenti * Iblis * Prince/Count Ipos * Kalima * Marquis Kimaris * Marquise Leraje * Leviathan * President Malphas * Count Malthus * Mammon * President Marbas * Marquise Marchosias * Mephistopheles * President/Countess Morax * Mulciber * Murmur * Marquis Naberius * Orcus * Marquis Orias * Orobas * President Ose * Phenex * Earl Raum * Marquis/Count Ronové * Sabnock * Duke Saleos * Seir, unhollowed * Marquis Shax * Prince Stolas * Valac * Duke Valefar * Vapula * Prince Vassago * Duchess Vepar * Duke Vual * Xaphan * Duke Zepar * Ziminiar Banshees * Queen Paimon Beholders * King Balaam Faeries * King Purson Gidim * Queen Beleth Incubi and succubi * King Asmodeus * Queen Lilith * Duke Barbatos * Duchess Gremory * Prince Sitri Liches * King Vine * Abraxas * Marquis Andrealphus * Count Bifrons Molek * King Baal Skinwalkers * King Zagan Wraiths * King Belial Category:Demons